


One-Shot: Raiding the Bokoblin Camp

by FadelessSynergy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Legend of Zelda, Daichi Raids a Bokoblin Camp, Daichi’s a Blacksmith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadelessSynergy/pseuds/FadelessSynergy
Summary: Due to unforeseen events, Daichi is separated from his traveling group. While separated, Daichi ends up raiding a small Bokoblin camp for materials for his blacksmith duties.





	One-Shot: Raiding the Bokoblin Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where this came from. I’ve been playing too much BotW. Anyway, this is my first fic. If anyone actually decides to read this, feel free to leave some criticism. I know that my writing sucks.

Daichi quietly made his way into the Bokoblin camp. It was around 11 at night and the entire Bokoblin camp was fast asleep in the light of the campfire they had going. Daichi had scouted the camp earlier in the day, and he was careful to not be detected.

This was his perfect chance to eliminate all his enemies without having to cause a huge scene. He already knew the layout of the camp which made this all the more easier.

As Daichi inched closer into the camp, he decided to get rid of all of the things the Bokoblin could use as weapons. He walked his way over to where all of the swords, bats, clubs, and shields were leaned up against a log. One by one, the young man put each piece of equipment into his bag of holding.

He thanked whatever gods there were for having a bag that could carry anything and everything.

While the pieces of equipment couldn’t even compare to the items Daichi’s crafted throughout his journey, the blacksmith could easily repair these items and sell them for a pretty penny. So, in the end, it’ll be worth his while.

The young man pocketed the last item before looking around the camp one more time.

In total, there were six Bokoblin of two different colors. There were four Red Bokoblin and two Blue Bokoblin. This could be tricky, but Daichi knows he’ll be able to pull it off.

He decides to eliminate the Red Bokoblin first.

Daichi put away his current sword and drew a Soldier’s Broadsword. This particular sword is one he got right now when he pocketed the weapons. The Red Bokoblin have 13 HP and the Soldier’s Broadsword deals 14 damage. As long as Daichi can correctly execute the stealth attacks, he should be able to kill the grunts in their sleep.

_It’s now or never._

The blacksmith crouch-walked over to where the four Red Bokoblin were sleeping. Daichi looked at the peacefully sleeping monsters. It would be kind of cute if these monsters didn’t actively try to commit multiple heinous crimes.

See, Bokoblin may be some of the weaker enemies, but they’re pure sadists. They brutally torture men, and they rape women and children. Sometimes they even rape the men, others they’ll tear a person apart limb by limb.

_Here we go._

Daichi got in close to the first Bokoblin and let his body execute the motions necessary to kill the monster. It was a quick stab to the heart and the enemy was disappearing into a cloud of smoke. It left behind a Bokoblin Horn, Bokoblin Fang, and a Blue Rupee. Daichi pocketed the items and proceeded to kill its three remaining brethren. They each drop the same loot as the first one.

Daichi’s not wearing the Stealth Armor set. He has on his Hylian getup because he likes the way it feels the most. He does have the effects of a Sneaky Elixir, though.

_Okay, time for the two Blue Bokoblin._

This is where things get tricky. Blue Bokoblin have 72 HP in total. That’s five times as much as Red Bokoblin. Daichi pockets his Soldier’s Broadsword and thinks carefully about what he should use.

After thinking it through, Daichi unsheathed the Royal Guard’s Claymore. It was a two-handed weapon. The blacksmith himself doesn’t care for using two-handed weapons, but this sword deals 72 damage per hit. It’s a one-shot to kill.

Again, Daichi crouch-walks over to the other side of the camp where the two Blue Bokoblin are sleeping.

_Here we go again._

Daichi gets in close and lets his body take over. It was another stab to the monster’s heart, like the others. Instantly, the Blue Bokoblin bursts into a puff of smoke and leaves behind a Bokoblin Horn, a Bokoblin Fang, Bokoblin Guts, an Amber, and a Red Rupee. It’s a better loot drop than the Red Bokoblin. That’s always a positive.

_Last one. Hmm... Why not! Let’s be fancy._

Daichi walks over to the last remaining enemy and front flips into the Bokoblin, striking it’s chest with his sword. There’s a loud thud, a muffled scream, and a puff of smoke.

_I did it! I completed a raid by myself!_

A small jingle played as Daichi silently celebrated his success. A small smile graced the young man’s features as the moonlight illuminated his face.

The treasure chest in the middle of camp lit up with a white light before it faded out, signaling that it could now be opened. Daichi made quick work of picking up the enemy drops and putting them in his bag of holding.

He made his way over to the treasure chest.

Daichi popped the chest open and peered inside. What he saw brought a huge grin to his face. This is just what he needed.

“These are materials I can get behind! With these, I can forge far greater things than I’ve been able to make in the past,” Daichi exclaimed aloud without even realizing.

“Oikawa, Kuroo, Iwaizumi... wherever you are, I’ll find you guys again. After all, we’re a team. Plus, I am your designated blacksmith. The one and only Sawamura Daichi!”

Daichi relished in his victory against the Bokoblin. Sure, it was only six, but prior to traveling with the crew, the young man had zero experience with combat. It was because of the training that Daichi was able to do this. It was because of his friends.

Daichi looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful night.

Suddenly, a shooting star fell from the sky and a Star Fragment lodged itself in the ground on the other side of the field, near the forest. Daichi knew it would take an hour to get to where the Star Fragment was, but he knew that a Star Fragment is the most valuable material out there.

Daichi made up his mind and immediately started the trek to get to where the star had fallen. The full moon and shining stars made it all the more worthwhile.


End file.
